la reunion de los 9 biju
by akasuna no sofia
Summary: sakura es uno de los 9 bijus. Ella junto con naruto va a tener que partir a el pais del hierro en donde se van a encontrar con con los otros 7 bijus entre estos gaara quien tendra un duro encuentro con sakura. Como terminara todo entre estos 2?.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic ojala les guste

Introducción:  
Ha surgido un problema y es sumamente importante que se junten los 9 bijus lo más antes posible.

¿Cuál es el problema?  
Akatsuki esta detrás de estos 9 y nadie sabe para que.

Los 5 kages (la hokage, el kazekage, la mizukage, el Tsuchikage y el Raikage) han decidido no esperar más y llevarlos a todos a konoha.

Hay nacerá la discordia, el odio, la venganza, la envidia, la amistad y el amor entre estos nueve contenedores

gomen ya se que es corto U.U

Les dejo también la lista de los 9 biju:

Naruto Uzumaki: poseedor del demonio kyubi no yoco (9 colas). Tiene 19 años. Nacido en la aldea oculta de la hojas. Sus sensei es jirayja

Shikamaru Nara: poseedor del demonio Yamata no Orochi (8 colas). Tiene 19 años. Nacido en la aldea oculta de la roca. Su sensei es Asuma.

Hinata Hyuga: poseedora del demonio Kaku (7 colas). Tiene 19 años. Nacida en la aldea oculta de la hierba. Su sensei es Kurenai.

Ten Ten Chuska (yo le invente el apellido por que en la serie no se lo menciono): poseedora del demonio raijuu (6 colas). Tiene 19 años. Nacida en la aldea oculta de la lluvia. Su sensei es Haku (acá el tiene unos 35 años).

Sakura Haruno (mi preferida :D): poseedora del demonio houkou (5 colas). Tiene 19 años. Nacida en la aldea oculta de la hoja. Su sensei es Tsunade y Anko (luego en la historia se explica por que ella tiene 2 senseis).

Kiba Inuzuka: poseedor del demonio Sokou (4 colas). Tiene 19 años. Nacido en la aldea oculta de la cascada. Su sensei es Iruka.

Ino Yamanaka: poseedora del demonio isonade (3 colas). Tiene 19 años. Nacida en la aldea oculta de la nube. Su sensei es yamato

rock lee (no se si lee o rock es el apellido de el si alguien sabe por fa díganme :s): poseedor del demonio nekomata (2 colas). Tiene 19 años. Nacido en la aldea oculta de la niebla. Su sensei es Gai

Gaara no Sabaku (kyaa! el mas hermoso de todos!*¬*): poseedor del demonio shukaku (1 cola). Tiene 19 años. Nacido en la aldea oculta de la arena. Su sensei es Baki (el no le necesita por que ya es kazekage pero igual lo voy a meter en la historia ^-^)

díganme les gusto? Por fa dejen comentarios. Acepto cualquier crítica. Nos vemos \(^-^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Primero que nada les quiero recordar que lo anterior era nada mas que la introducción este es el primer cap**

**Respuestas:**

**Toaneo07: la verdad es que no me fije en eso pero deja vas a ver que va a quedar copado igual **

**Sakurita-inzuka: tu hip hip hurra me llego al corazón XD grax!**

**Flor the black cherry flower: muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro saber que te guste el fic :D**

**Kimiko: ****posta que ten ten y rock lee son chinos!O.O no sabia bueno los vamos a convertir en japoneses a esta historia es mas cómodo XD**

**Sin molestarlos mas les dejo el primer cap drifrutenlo ;****)**

Capitulo 1:  
En la aldea oculta entre las hojas se podía ver a una rubia de ojos color miel sentada en su oficina, firmando documentos y al lado de ella una botella de sake (indispensable para ella, ya que no podía pasar día sin siquiera beber una gota de su dulce néctar XD). En eso entra una joven de pelo corto negro, seguida de esta entra un cerdito. 

-Tsunade-sama acaba de llegar esto del país del hierro-anuncia la pelinegro sosteniendo un pergamino.

-¡Por fin responden!-suelta esta en un bufido, como que lo que acaba de decir la pelinegro le sacara un gran peso de encima-, me en pese a preocupar. Bien shizune dame el pergamino- ordeno esta parándose con la mano extendida en dirección a la joven. Ella se lo da en seguida y con intención de retirarse camina hacia la puerta cuando una vos hace que se detenga-¡shizune espera!-exclamó la rubia- llama a Sakura y Naruto diles que vengan en cuanto antes a mi oficina- finaliza la ojo miel sentándose.

-Pero Tsunade-sama, ellos están entrenando y sabe que mínimo se tardaran 3 horas en terminar.-

-No me importa diles que vengan de inmediato a aquí.-

-Entiendo. Mandare a un anbu a que los traiga- sin decir nada mas se fue de la oficina de la 5º hokage con el cerdito-.

Mientras con Sakura y Naruto

En un claro estaban 2 jóvenes entrenando hace 1 hora y media y sin embargo ninguno de los 2 mostraba estar cansado o tener algún rasguño o sudor. Estaban exactamente igual que cuando comenzaron a pelear. En eso se separan quedando a unos 10 metros de distancia.  
Uno de esos 2 jóvenes tenia el pelo color oro ojos celestes como el mar y rasgos zorrunos en sus mejillas. Era alto media 1,87. De tez bronceada. Tenía el cuerpo bien trabajado y su sonrisa era una de las más hermosas de toda la aldea.  
La otra era una chica. Tenía el pelo corto y de color rosa. Unos ojos hermosos de color jade parecían 2 piedras preciosas. Su estatura de 1,76. Su sonrisa era la competencia de la de naruto. Tenía el cuerpo bien formado. Tenía bastantes pechos y unas piernas envidiables. Su piel era nívea, suave.  
Estos 2 eran hermanos del alma y mejores amigos desde que se conocieron.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? Me voy por 3 años y sigues igual de débil-se burlo una pelirrosa de su hermano con una media sonrisa,

-T-T sakura-chan no digas eso.- recrimino el rubio llorando- Lo único que he estado haciendo estos 3 últimos es entrenar ¡de veras!-

-No te creo nada Naruto. Hace 1 hora y madia que estamos luchando y todavía no he visto nada

-Lo que pasa es que no te quiero hacer daño saku, me e estado conteniendo.-

-¡JA! Que gracioso naruto. TU hacerme daño a MÍ. Jajajajaja. Ni aunque quisieras me podrías tocar.- afirmo ella sin poder parar de reír

-¿y que te hace pensar así ¬¬U?-pregunto ofendido

Sakura estaba apunto de contestarle cuando de los árboles sale un anbu se detiene a cierta distancia de sakura

-Tsunade-sama necesita de su presencia inmediata en su despacho.-les comunico 

Naruto en cuanto dejo de hablar el anbu se puso al lado de sakura.

-¿¡AHORA! –grita naruto con mucho fastidio, dejando sorda a sakura- pero es que ¿no sabe que estamos entrenado?

-¡dijo que tienen que ir ya!-

-de acuerdo, vamos naruto, luego volvemos para que te patee el trasero- dijo sakura con una gran sonrisa.

-Ò.Ó ya veras como YO te patee tu trasero!-

Sin decir nada mas los 3 se fueron para le torre de la hokage.

Estaban sakura y naruto al frente de la puerta de la oficina de tsunade. Cuando sakura esta apunto de golpear la puerta, naruto sin importarle nada entro

-mejor que sea de suma importancia lo que nos tengas que decir vieja-mientras decía esto se puso las 2 manos atrás de la cabeza

-¡naruto-baka! No le digas así a tsunade-lo reto golpeándolo en la cabeza, este cayo y cuando se paro tenia un chichón en la cabeza

-Pero es que se lo merece sakura-chan TT-TT-exclamo tocándose el chichón de la cabeza- vos y yo, después de 3 años sin vernos, volvimos hace 5 días a la aldea y desde que llegue no pude estar tiempo con vos-y dejo de llorar para mirar a tsunade con odio señalándola- y cuando por fin estamos juntos la vieja nos interrumpe! ÒWÓ-

Tsunade no dijo nada solo miraba en silencio la escena

-baka es que no entiendes ¡deja de llamarla así!-lo amenazo. Este tenia mucho miedo de que sakura lo mande al hospital así que se encogió de hombros y miro para abajo-Mejor. Por favor tsunade-sama ¿nos podría decir para que nos llamo?-

-Ustedes se acuerdan que cuando estaban entrenando hace un mes akatsuki los ataco el mismo día a los 2 y que se tuvieron que venir 2 meses antes de lo esperado a la aldea?-pregunto la rubia

-Si y todavía anko (su sensei) no me dijo por que me trajo a la aldea antes-

-A mi también ero-sennin no me lo dijo-

-No se lo dijeron por que yo les tengo que decir.

Se hizo un silencio

-Como saben ustedes no son los únicos bijus existen otros 7 y...

Hasta acá llego el primer cap

Les gusto? Les aburrió?

Comenten!

Besoo!

Sofi


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen por la demora U.U

Les dejo el 2do Cáp. del fic

Espero que les guste ^^

Capitulo 2:

-como saben no son los únicos bijus, existen otros 7 y a estos también los ataco akatsuki el mismo día que a ustedes. Pero la organización no les hizo nada a estos 7, ni a ustedes.-Esta última oración la dijo mirando con recelo a los otros 2 jóvenes. Ella no se podía explicar como era que no les hayan echo nada. ¿Cómo es que no los habían tratado de matar, secuestrar o dañar? se preguntaba esta pero, al igual que los otros 4 kages, ella no tenía ninguna respuesta a esta pregunta.

-pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con que nos hayas traído a la aldea?- pregunto el rubio

-tiene que ver por que no es ninguna casualidad que los atacaran a los 9. Akatsuki esta detrás de ustedes, todavía no sabemos los motivos, pero si sabemos que están tras ustedes. Por eso los traje de vuelta. Aquí están más seguros.-contesto tsunade

-vieja te preocupas demasiado quejo el con aire despreocupado- ¿es que ya se te olvida quienes somos? Somos los ninjas más fuerte de toda la aldea. Nos podemos cuidar solos. Además que lo has exagerado demasiado…-el iba a seguir hablando pero tsunade lo interrumpió-

-¿es que no entiendes o que Naruto?- pregunto enojándose cada vez mas-¿No se te ha hecho muy raro que Deidara te haya "visitado" sin su compañero y, que después de nada mas 15 minutos de lucha, se haya marchado sin decir nada y sin haberte herido? Los integrantes de Akatsuki nunca salen de la guarida sin su compañero, y menos de menos huyen(N/A: no se si esta bien escrito ese "menos de menos" perdón pero es que no se me ocurría ninguna otra frase). Ellos se quedan hasta cumplir su objetivo y si es necesario morirán por tratar de cumplirlo.

Sakura estaba viendo por la ventana, tranquila, al perecer todo lo que había dijo tsunade no le importaba. Pero cuando escucho eso último no lo pudo creer. Antes ella ya había pensado en todas esas preguntas pero había pensado que Akatsuki la había subestimado y que por eso mando a uno solo a que se encargara de ella, y este al ver el gran poder que ella tenia, decidió escapar. Pero al parecer ella había sido la que había subestimado al enemigo. Tanto los subestimo, que llego al punto de haberse olvidado que el principal motivo de existir de los integrantes de Akatsuki es cumplir si o si sus objetivos. Ahora estaba muy segura de que su anterior oponente no había escapado. Todo lo contrario el había cumplido su misión.

-*pero si su misión no era pelear contra mi, ¿entonces cual era?*-En cuanto la pelirrosa termino de formular esa pregunta en su mente, una palabra atraviesa su mente -*¿Cómo fue que me olvide de eso?*-se pregunto espantada.

Mientras Sakura reflexionaba Naruto y Tsunade se estaban peleando. Naruto al voltearse se da cuenta que su hermanita esta pálida con los ojos mirando hacia la nada y su cara transmitía preocupación

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto el agarrándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos-

Lo único que pudo hacer Sakura es decir:

-entréguenoslos- exclamo con la voz apagada

-¿Qué?-Naruto no podía entender

Sakura ya no se encontraba en esa habitación, estaba reviviendo la "visita" que tubo hace un mes

-flash back-

-*mmmmm, que ago? Anko me dejo sola acá, se fue a buscar comida o algo parecido, la verdad es que no la escuche cuando me dijo que se iba*.-

La pelirrosa suspira

-* estoy aburrida, mejor me voy a entrenar para matar el tiempo.*-decidió la biju levantándose

Sin decir (o pensar) nada mas, agarro su porta kunais, algunas bolas de arroz (para comerlas después) y se fue hacia el bosque, que es en donde entreno con su sensei hace unas cuantas horas, pero nada mas haber hecho unos 20 pasos adentro de el bosque, siente el chakra( N/A: se escribe así chakra?) de un desconocido. Por el momento decidió continuar caminando si ese extraño se acercaba un poco mas no dudaría en enfrentarlo.

Sakura continúo su ruta y cuando llego a su destino el misterioso que la estaba siguiendo salio de las sombras para enfrentarse cara a cara con la joven.

-ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar a que des la cara-se bufo ella con una media sonrisa maliciosa

Su oponente era enano, obeso de tez morena y unas rastas sujetadas en una cola de caballo. Su vestimenta consistía en una capa negra con un estampado de unas nubes rojas (Sakura sabia que los portadores de esas capas pertenecían a Akatsuki) y un pañuelo que cubría la mitad de su cara. Aparentaba unos 40 años.

-lamento haberte echo esperar biju-exclamo el

Al escuchar esto Sakura quedo muy sorprendida.

-*¿Cómo mierda lo supo?*-ella salio de su estado de sorpresa para tomar una expresión de odio.

-*tal vez allá detectado nuestro chakra*-le comento una voz adentro de la cabeza de la chica

-*eso es imposible houkou, sabes que oculto mi chakra siempre que salgo*- le recordó la chica

-*pues…si no nos descubrió por eso, entonces por que lo sabe?*-pregunto la demonio

-*no lo se pero lo voy a averiguar*- finalizo esta

Y en cuanto ella termino su pequeña charla con su amada demonio, cerro los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió eran los de un lobo pero con la diferencia de que estoe estaban bordeados de sangre (eran así: busquen acá : .org/images/wallpapers/Image_5%20%5B800x600%

se puso en 4 patas y un aura burbujeante recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que en la parte de atrás tome forma de 1 cola…..

Y? Les gusto? Espero que si

COMENTEN!

Besoo!

Sofi


End file.
